1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to such a modular electrical connector which is surface-mounted on a printed board for receiving an associated modular plug.
2. Background of the Invention
Surface-mounted electrical connecters have been widely utilized in communication and other electronic equipment. FIG. 1 shows a typical prior art connector which comprises a socket body 20A with a cavity 26A for receiving a complementary plug (not shown) with contacts. The socket body 20A carries a plurality of generally L-shaped connector contacts 30A each composed of an inner leg 31A and a terminal lead 34A. The inner leg 31A is secured at its lower end to the socket body 20A and extends vertically along the inner periphery of the cavity 26A for detachable engagement with the contacts of the plug. The terminal lead 34A extends horizontally outwardly from the lower end of the inner leg 31A and is adapted to be soldered at S on a corresponding site on a conductor pattern of the printed board for surface-mounting of the socket body 20A thereon. As apparent from the figure, since the terminal lead 34A is routed below the bottom of the socket body from the lower end of the inner leg 31A, a considerable portion of the terminal lead 34A is hidden below the socket body 20A, which renders it difficult to perform visual inspection of the soldering at the terminal leads 34A. This is particularly disadvantageous if, as schematically shown in FIG. 2, splashed droplets D of solder get in between the adjacent terminal leads 34A to thereby lower dielectric strength or even make electrical connection therebetween. Further, this connector structure suffers from a problem in that a flux utilized in the soldering is likely to advance upwardly through between the inner leg 31A and the socket body 20A by a capillary action to reach the inner leg 31A where it is brought into electrical connection with the contacts of the plug, thereby causing corrosion of the inner leg or hampering electrical connection between the inner leg and the contact of the plug by the presence of the flux therebetween.